Transformers: Steel Hearts
by Archangel Ben
Summary: Armada with some RID and G1 characters. Megatron's finally been defeated, and in a rage, Megatron makes a dark pact destroying the TF universe...and throwing its contents across the universe of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Steel Hearts

AN: This is the beginning of my return from Hiatus. Archangel Ben is BACK! Oh, and don't own Kingdom Hearts or Transformers.

Earth 2010

Archangel Ben, Eris, the kids, Hisao, and the Autobots were assembled in the bridge of the base. Now, if you do not know Ben, then here's a sum-up. He's 3'2", has long bat ears, wears glasses and a green vest with floral shorts, a crucifix medallion, a grey shirt, and wings growing out of his arms. Also, he has bat feet. He looks human except for the ears, wings, feet, and accent. His voice sounds like one on helium, but more...innocent. His wings have hollow bones. By the way, he is a fallen Archangel long ago trapped in this body in his fight against his cousin, Lucifer, or as Ben affectionately calls him "Cousin Lukey". Ironically, he was one of the good angels but got...fired for doing ahem naughty things like teaching ancient monkeys about fire. Thus did humanity become a race of fire-obsessed morons, out to kill whenever they could. Don't remember it? Chances are that Eris, his Arch Guardian, probably erased the memories of the human race before you would know about the inventions Ben made. History? What could one stupid Archangel do to cause history? Let's put it this way: Genghis Khan didn't use cavalry archers like history says; they used rocket launchers.

Eris is his guardian, as previously mentioned, and she too was banished. She was not banished for any stupidity that Ben caused. Rather, she was banished for becoming wed to a demon, something the Heavenly Council did not take too kindly. Her husband, Hisao Onishi, is Rad's Grandfather. Rad is in fact ¼ demon.

"All Mini-Cons accounted for?" Optimus asked Red Alert, who had a checklist.

"Check." Red Alert said, marking off the box.

"Unicron dormant?" Optimus continued.

"The Earth term for Unicron's state is 'dead', sir. Check."

"Megatron in his cell?" Optimus near-muttered.

"Check…wait." Red Alert said, leaning over to see the cell with the Evil Emperor of the Decepticons in it. "Yeah, check."

"Ben's sleeping?" Optimus whispered.

"Check." Red Alert near-shouted.

Eris sweat-dropped. "You guys are idiots if you think his sleeping makes you any more safe. He blew up Xanadu while having a nightmare…"

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

Eris sighed. I just told you way too much information again, didn't I?"

Just then, Mohenjo Kiritomi, Ben's Grandson, came in. As mentioned before, just because Ben looks like a child does not indicate age at all. Ben is billions of years old, and Mohenjo, his grandson, is 18 years old. Mohenjo, a ¼ Archangel, is ½ alien. However, that alien species is almost indistinguishable from humanity. Mohenjo fashions himself to be Rad's nemesis, due to their lineage. The demon that Rad is descended from is the archenemy of Ben, Mohenjo's ancestor. Mohenjo is about 6'0", with brown hair, long, elven ears, and an overall balanced look. He wears black armor, with a Japanese Soldier's helmet as his helm. Despite the black armor, Mohenjo has saved the world dozens, if not hundreds, of times.

"What's going on?" Mohenjo asked smoothly, removing his helm.

Optimus sighed. "Mohenjo, you know to call in on your communicator before showing up." He scolded lightly.

Mohenjo laughed derisively. "The last time I came without calling in. That time I saved you all by sneaking up on Megatron and knocking him out with the Matrix. No, not the Matrix power, the actual Matrix. I beat him over the head with it. Ever consider putting it on a stick?"

Optimus raised an Optic-brow. "No. That's a family heirloom! Why did you hit him with it!"

Mohenjo laughed. "Because you didn't have any bricks."

Grimlock laughed. "You can no argue against that, Optimus. He got point."

Optimus muttered something under his breath, but no one caught it. No one save Megatron.

"What, Prime? Can't you control your pitiful excuse for a military!" Megatron taunted.

Optimus snarled at Megatron, but there was nothing else to be done. "Well, Megatron, now that you're finished, we can go back to our Earth colony and civilization." He taunted.

Megatron was silent.

-

"What I wouldn't give for a chance to ruin all their lives…to punish them for what they did to me!" Megatron snarled to himself.

"Would you give your soul?" A dark, feminine voice asked from behind Megatron, who wheeled around to see a human-sized sorceress with a dark staff.

Megatron nodded.

"Then so be it! Heartless, I summon thee." She said.

"Who are you?" Megatron asked, finally out of shock.

"The name is Maleficent, but you may call me 'Master' or 'Mistress'."

-

Ben woke up to the sound of battle. "What the?" He mumbled, confused, opening his eyes slowly, only to see a Large Body looming over him.

"Uh oh." Ben muttered, rolling out of the way only seconds before the Large Body dropped its fist down on where he lay.

Running out of his room, he saw the Autobots fighting a large creature made out of shadows.

"Eris!" Ben cried, only to see he being carried out, unconscious by a centipede made of Pots.

"NOW, I PLUNGE THIS WORLD INTO SHADOW!" Maleficent roared, slamming her staff into the Autobot insignia on Optimus.

The room froze, except for Ben and Maleficent. The world turned separated into blocks, which fell apart and dropped into the darkness. Ben lunged at Maleficent, who moved out of the way and let Ben fall into the darkness.

-

Colors of every hue burst around him, and images flooded his head. A boy, a duck wizard, and a thing he thought might be a dog knight were fighting shadows in a jungle. A man with long, brown dreadlocks with a spear attacking shadows…Seven Princesses of Pure Heart…Doors…and lots of them…His friends….in trouble... a mighty hound with three heads looming on an innocent…or what passed for good these days…and a man with a large shadow…laughing…always laughing. A girl with red hair and blue eyes looking at him close…a weird blushing feeling…and one massive lock, ominously over his head…coming down until he was sucked in…

-

DEEP JUNGLE

He awoke to find himself next to the duck wizard and the knight in his "dream".

"Sora?" The duck mumbled, barely awake.

"That's not Sora, Donald!" the knight yelled, getting up and grabbing his shield.

"Sure it is, Goofy! He's got the Keyblade, doesn't he!" Donald shot back.

Only then did Ben feel the weight of the blade in his hands.

"Uhh…I'm not Sora." Ben said.

Goofy nodded. "The helium voice gave it away."

Donald shook his head. "No, you're Sora. Brown, fuzzy hair; odd clothes- nope, you're definitely Sora."

Ben shrugged. "OK."

Then, a cry let out, and the man with the dreadlocks ran by.

"HEE-HAHHAH-HOO!" The man yelled. "RUN!"

"Ohh…" Ben muttered, "Cause that was SO Clear!"

The group turned and saw hundreds of monkey-like Heartless charging at him.

"Aww….crap."  
-

TRAVERSE TOWN

Eris woke up confused. Gazing to her side, she saw a familiar figure sleeping next to her. She could barely see, and only saw a few comforting features.

Brown, fuzzy hair…it's Ben…I can go back to sleep. Eris thought to herself.

But the figure was not Ben. It was a young, spiky-haired boy named Sora, who didn't know that he had lost his keyblade. He was still asleep…

-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02  
HOLLOW BASTION  
"Ugh….what happened?" a confused and sleepy Rad murmured, lying next to a spire.  
A blonde girl in a blue and white dress giggled. "You're a silly bloke. Hi! My name's Alice!"  
Rad groaned. His back ached…he's have to ask his dad about it back at the base.  
"Wait…this isn't High Desert…" Rad said in amazement.  
Alice giggled again. "No, silly! This is Hollow Bastion! Don't you know that?"  
"Right…" Rad muttered, getting up and shaking his arms therapeutically.  
"You absolutely have to watch out for those mean old Heartless though. They're the worst!" Alice cautioned.  
"Great…Say, did you see anyone else around here?" Rad started. "You know, someone new or different? Maybe a little guy with bat wings…Yea high?"  
Alice shook her head. "Sorry!"  
Rad sighed. This was going to be a long day…  
-  
DARK AREA  
Maleficent smiled. Things were going very well and according to plan.  
"I don't get it…why did the bat get a Keyblade?" Ursula, the Sea Witch snarled.  
Maleficent smiled in a hollow grin. "Because it seems that someone of Pure Heart has come into the picture. Excellent…it seems that this buffoon is even more incompetent than Sora…"  
Hades stood up quickly and angrily. "WHAT!" His fiery hair and torso burst into flame, then calmed down a little. "Let me get this straight…we have not one, but TWO keyblades running around screwing everything up!"  
"This is unacceptable…" Jafar's voice hissed.  
"I don't think you fools remember who is the boss, now do you?" A deep voice snarled.  
The villains all turned to look at a man with white hair.  
"Sorry…Lord Ansem…" Jafar squeaked.  
"And do not forget our deal, Heartless!" A second deep voice announced.  
From the dark came what looked to be a fallen angel. This was because it was.  
"Sander, so good of you to drop by." Maleficent said tonelessly.  
Sander looked at the screen. "Something's wrong!" He boomed.  
All the villains tensed.  
"The boy…has no keyblade!" Sander roared, throwing his fist back into a chair. "THEN WHO DOES!"  
The mirror refocused on another small male…the form of the sleeping Archangel Ben.  
Sander's panicked face broke out into a grin. And from there, burst a fountain of laughs.  
"THIS IS PERFECT! MY REVENGE ON THAT BLASTED ARCHANGEL WILL BE COMPLETE!"  
Ansem bristled a bit. "We have much work to do, then."  
Sander then turned, and looked serious. "Right."  
-  
NEVERLAND  
Carlos woke up to see that he was tied to the mast…of a floating Pirate ship. And all he could think of were lame pirate jokes.  
Looking at the fat, old pirate next to him, he let some loose.  
"YARGH! WHERE'S ME BOOTY!" he said.  
The pirate turned and looked at him sideways, forcing himself not to laugh.  
Then, he noticed the girl tied up next to him. Again, he could not keep a lame joke inside.  
"YARGH! YE HAVE A FIRM BOOTY!"  
Despite her being tied up, she still seemed to be able to kick his butt. Literally.  
"OW! What! It was a compliment, YARGH!"  
KICK!  
"YARGH!"  
Now the fat pirate was in hysterics…  
-  
OLYMPUS COLISEUM  
Alexis was already awake upon her arrival. It seemed that she matched this world perfectly.  
Already she had met the satyr, Phil, and gotten a hero license. So, she decided to try a tournament.  
Unfortunately, she didn't know how to fight the heartless.  
-  
She walked into the arena, holding a mace firmly in her left hand. Listening carefully, she could hear her opponents creeping up behind her. With a flick of the wrist, a Guard Armor lost its head, and dropped.  
With a snarl, Shadows surrounded Alexis, who smiled evilly and jumped out of the circle they made around her.  
"Starscream!" She yelled, grasping the gem he had given her. From the Gem came a beam, which stopped about 100ft above the center of the ring when it burst, and out of that burst came Starscream, fully equipped.  
"You called?" He said sarcastically, putting Alexis on his shoulder.  
The Heartless stood dumbfounded, but the Shadows recovered first and grouped together to make a larger shadow, one almost Starscream's size.  
"Heh, they think themselves to be a challenge!" Starscream spat, drawing the Star Saber.  
The shadow backed up, but it was too late. With a swift motion, Starscream split the shadow beast in half. He turned away in the same motion, to hear the explosion.  
He snorted. "Alexis, don't summon me next time unless it's a challenge."  
He didn't see the blindside from the re-formed beast. In an instant he was on the ground.  
"STARSCREAM!" Alexis cried…  
-  
ATLANTICA  
Mohenjo, the Black Knight, wasn't sure where he was as he awakened groggily.  
"Ugh….what hit me?" he muttered, checking his hands.  
All of a sudden, he realized that he couldn't feel his legs.  
In a panic, he glanced down and saw that he was now a Mer-Knight, as opposed to his normal self.  
"What in Blazes!" he hissed. He tried to run forward, but just did the aquatic equivalent of tripping over one's self.   
He tried again and again to get up…but it wasn't working.  
"I'll never give up!" He snarled.  
-  
About three hours later, he did indeed give up.  
"I wonder if my half-snake brother Kijin feels like this, having no legs and all. If I had a clue of where I was, I'd contact the old bastard." He muttered  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, MON!" A Jamaican- like voice chided loudly.  
Mohenjo looked around everywhere, but couldn't see anything but a little crab. He drew his twin katana.  
"Where are you? I don't trust anyone I can't see!" Mohenjo snarled.  
The crab promptly pinched his nose. "Come on Mon, I'm right here!"  
Mohenjo's eyes bulged. "A talking crab…what'aya know…" he muttered before fainting.  
Sebastian, the crab, shook his head. "Dis is pretty sad, mon. He doesn't even tink I can talk."  
"AAAGH! A TALKING CRAB!" An orange clownfish yelled, then swam away as he could.  
"Is it something in de water?" Sebastian pondered. A dark thought came upon him.  
"De King's not gonna be happy if dis guy's an Outsider…I'd better keep him away from Ariel…"  
"Keep who from me, Sebastian?" Ariel, the Sea King's daughter, said, as she popped up from behind Sebastian.  
If possible, the crab turned even redder than usual.  
"Ah….crud. You have to keep it a secret, A-riel! Do you Understand?" Sebastian hissed.  
Ariel nodded, then looked at what Sebastian was hanging onto by his left claw.  
"SEBASTIAN, THAT'S A MER-BOY! LET HIM GO!" Ariel near-shouted.  
"SHH! I tink he's not from around here. He fainted when I talked to him, mon!" Sebastian protested.  
Ariel folded her arms angrily. "Then that's NO WAY to treat guests! Come on, I'll take him to the palace."  
"OH MAN! I'M GONNA BE CRAB CAKES FOR SURE DIS TIME!"  
-  
TRAVERSE TOWN  
This time, Eris could feel herself being shaken awake.  
"WAKE UP! WHERE ARE DONALD AND GOOFY! WHO ARE YOU!" The boy who looked a little like Ben was yelling at Eris, who smacked him in the face to get him off.  
"I'm not a morning person!" She snarled.  
"Where's my keyblade!" The boy asked.  
"How in Blazes should I know!" Eris hissed.  
"You brought me here!" the boy, Sora, said defiantly.  
Eris shook her head. "All I remember was…um….OH CRAP, Where are the others!" she panicked.  
Sora looked around. "Nobody here but us. Even Cid's gone."  
"What was that, Sora!" A blonde man who looked like he was both Japanese and out of a Western/Sci-Fi snarled.  
Eris scratched her head. "This is probably Ben's fault…" She sighed.  
"That's a maybe! HI ERIS! IT'S ME, THE SMARTEST SHARK IN TOWN!" A voice called from a ways away.  
Eris smacked her forehead. "Oh no…it's Skybyte…"  
-  
R&R! Tell me what you do & don't like! All reasonable feedback is appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- This chapter ends a bit racy, and I don't own Transformers, Disney, or Tarzan. Thank you.

DEEP JUNGLE

"Tububububububububububububububububuu!" Ben yelled, as he jumped onto a tree vine, forgetting that he had wings.

"WAK!" Apparently Donald forgot too.

"AAHHHHHHEEEEHHEHEHEHOOOOOOOOIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sounded like Goofy missed the vine to Ben.

Jumping from vine to vine as fast as they could, the party was being pursued relentlessly by the monkey-like heartless, which howled as they swung after them.

"GOOFY!" Donald yelled, stopping.

"AH'M RIGHT BEHIND YA! NOW MOVE, DON!" Goofy yelled, letting his shield hold loose at his side, nearly dropping it.

The man with the brown dreadlocks, Tarzan, was the farthest ahead, with Ben next, then Donald and Goofy, tightly followed by the swarm of the Heartless.

"THAT'S IT!" Ben yelled in his helium voice, and hopped off the vine onto the canopy.

Goofy and Donald went right by.

"SORA! What're You Doing!" Donald yelled.

Ben summoned the Keyblade into his hands. "Ending this chase." He said, as seriously as he could with a voice of helium.

The Heartless hooted with delight as they jumped down to attack.

A maniacal grin spread across Ben's face.

"FOR JUSTICE!" He howled in his helium voice.

Before the Heartless landed, Ben could fell the canopy vibrate from other sources landing on it. Turning around, he saw Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this…" Ben protested.

"We're your friends! That's what we do! We help each other!" Donald said.

"Yup! And We're gonna save the worlds, remember, guy-who-isn't-Sora?" Goofy chimed in

"Me Tarzan help friend. Me Tarzan no let Heartless attack Tarzan's Jungle." Guess who that one was.

"Aww….tububububu…." Ben murmured, but suddenly turned back to the Heartless. "Now we see how strong this is!" He yelled, gesturing with his Keyblade.

"Right." Donald and Goofy agreed, drawing their respective weapons.

The Heartless were tired of waiting. They came down from the vines in black clouds of Heartless, with the only light being their yellow eyes…

"Kiii-yaah!" Ben snarled, slicing one in the neck, killing it and releasing its heart.

"Hmm…not so good for slashing…" Ben muttered as he swung at the rest of the swarm.

"WAK!" Donald was down, covered by Heartless. "SORA!"

Ben turned. "I'll save you!"

The Heartless were waiting for a chance like this. They leapt at him in droves, piling on him. They had no clue what an Archangel could do, especially equipped with the Keyblade.

"RRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!" A primal roar came from beneath the pile of Heartless.

"Kerchak?" Tarzan whispered.

From the pile burst Ben, 30 feet tall, and back to his original form (save the bat features- those were still there), swinging a massive version of the Keyblade and killing many per swing. He slashed his way to the pile he presumed was Donald, and Plunged both his hands into the pile.

The Heartless, quick to a fault, began to swarm on Ben.

Bad idea.

Ben roared in pain, and before the Heartless could Evade, a massive bolt of lightning came down and seemed to strike Ben. But it didn't. It flowed through him, and killed all the Heartless on him at once. They dropped like mosquitoes on a bug-zapper. Ben again plunged his hands into the pile and this time, drew forth a tired Donald.

"WAK!" Donald cried, seeing the Enraged Archangel brought him both relief and a new fear.Ben set him down with his staff, then forced the Heartless to one side of the canopy. He raised his hands to the sky, and he slammed them down on the canopy, shattering it and making the side of the Heartless drop though, into the waterfall below. Ben's side was fine.

Ben, however, was not. He dropped to the ground, slowly shrinking.

"Did the Keyblade do THAT!" Goofy asked incredulously.

Tarzan and Donald shrugged.

"Told ya he wasn't Sora." Goofy said in a told-you-so tone.

-

WONDERLAND  
Hot Shot looked around. Everything was bizarre and unexpected. The creatures called "Heartless" were all gone, so Hot Shot sat down on the giant Tree Stump and looked at Red Alert freak out.

"Illogical Data! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! AHHHHH! IT BURNSSESS USSS! IT BURNSES!" Red Alert cried, looking at the landscape.

Hot Shot could only laugh.

"GUARDS, Make those two nimrods stop laughing in MY land!" The Queen of Hearts snarled.

"Yes sir!" The cards barked back, marching in line.

-

When Hot Shot saw the army of cards, he burst into laughter again. They _couldn't_ be serious…could they?

"By order of the Queen, you two are to stop laughing." The Jack of Spades said.

Hot Shot sighed. "I was laughing. He was freaking out, pointing to the now-smoldering Red Alert."

The Jack of Spades leaned in. "Will he be all right? We do have a Jack of Diamonds who does excellent medical work."

Hot Shot smiled. "Nah. He just needs to reboot."

The Jack shrugged and ordered the army to return home.

"What bizarre creatures…glad they're in the forest. I wouldn't want to associate with those weirdoes."

Then he looked at his watch.

"OH MY! It's the Queen's Very Merry UNBIRTHDAY Today! I must go talk to King Dodo!"

-

OLYMPUS COLISEUM

Starscream groaned. He had barely escaped his spark getting removed forcibly by a shadow. A shadow. Not an Autobot or Decepticon, No he was almost beaten by a Shadow. Luckily, he had the Star Saber handy. That, and Alexis had a mean roundhouse kick.

"Very good, you have passed the first round. Take a load off." Hades, the lord of the Underworld said. "You'll need it." he muttered under his breath.

"What the…?" Starscream cried as he was sucked into the gem he had given Alexis.

"Up! Time must be up…and you know what that means!" Hades taunted. "He's going to be out of commission for the Prize-winning Round…starting NOW!" He said, pushing Alexis into the ring.

The gates behind her whirred open, and loud footsteps came forth.

"What terrifying creature could be Alexis's opponent! Why, it's someone you know, Alexis! See if you can guess who!" Hades announced from his seat.

Alexis turned around to see a familiar shape with the Heartless symbol on his chest. His eyes were black and empty.

"Optimus?" She cried, as he raised his blaster cannon…

-

TRAVERSE TOWN

"Skybyte! What are you doing here!" Eris snarled. "You and the other Predacons were imprisoned in space, right?"

Skybyte twiddled his fingers. "I kinda…joined the Autobots at the last minute."

Eris gave him a glare.

"No, really!" He protested.

"Then why haven't I seen you there!" Eris argued.

Skybyte put his hand behind his head, embarrassed. "Well, I'm Officially an Autobot, you see, but um….they told me I was so incompetent that they didn't want to see me again after the accident…"

"Accident?" Sora asked, not sure why he cared. Then he remembered. He was the keybearer. It was his job to get into everybody's business, whether they liked it or not.

"Yeah…you probably wouldn't know this, but I accidentally, and with no malice, happened to have ummm…."

Eris gave Skybyte a death glare. "Out with it!"

"ALL RIGHT! I CRASHED THE AUTOBOT MAINFRAME WHILE LOOKING FOR PORN!OK!" Skybyte burst.

"WHAT!" Eris burst. "THAT COMPUTER WAS IN CHARGE OF MY HUSBAND'S LIFE-SUPPORT SYSTEM!"

The her eyes bulged.

"Oops…I probably shouldn't have punished Ben so brutally for it. Running him over with a tank may have been a bit much. HE GOT IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Eris near-spat.

Skybyte twiddled his fingers. "Umm…that's not all…" he whispered.

Eris's face turned lava-red. "WHAT ELSE!"

Skybyte looked like he was going to cry. "Well, I didn't know it but Koji was right behind me and…"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

-

I'm a cute and cuddly Autobot! Feed me reviews! (R&R!)


End file.
